


Trying Something New

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Scatcember 2020 [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: As One Does, Coprophilia, Deliberate Messing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scat, Scat kink, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Day 6 of Scatcember: Deliberate MessingORAfter discovering their new fetish, Paul and John explore a bit more of the world of scat and coprophilia.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Scatcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Dear people leaving hate comments, please take your business elsewhere, you're wasting your time.

“Hey- er- John?” Paul’s voice shook as he uttered the man’s name, sitting side-by-side with him on the couch.

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember the other day?” John’s face fell as he realized what Paul was referring to.

“Yes.” John stared into the TV screen, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was to come. The ‘that was disgusting’ and ‘I never want to see you again’ that he could feel being burned into him by Paul’s eyes.

“What we did in bed?” Here goes.

“What about it?”

“Well… I just- er- I think.. I think it was-” the word ‘disgusting’ rang anxiously in the back of his mind and tears were just about to prick the back of eyes before Paul finished. “I think it was hot.”

“W-what?”

“I get it if you don’t want to see me anymore or whatever but it- it was just so hot to watch you shit yourself all over me and the bed, completely out of control and then me fucking you like that- I liked it..” He mumbled the last part, and John felt like he was dreaming. “Sorry I guess..”

“What? Sorry? No, Paul, I liked it too!” They met eyes, neither of them truly believing they were this lucky. 

“Really?” Paul smiled up at John, who gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

“Of course.”

“Then… would you maybe want to try it again? Explore a little bit?” Paul’s cheeks flushed as he asked, once again preparing himself for disappointment, but instead was met with a cheeky grin.

“What did you have in mind?~”

“Well… maybe instead of making a mess of our bed you mess something smaller, easier to contain.” His voice dragged, breathing hot air against the goosebumps forming on John’s neck. John felt a pull on the waistband of his trousers, and Paul licked his lips. “I want you to mess your pants~” John’s cock twitched at just the thought, and Paul gripped his hand along the side of John’s thigh. “What do you say, will you shit yourself for me~?” John nodded excitedly, almost screaming his consent, and the hand on his thigh slid up to his stomach, just barely brushing against his erection. John moaned, deliberately pushing out the slightest fart, and Paul motioned him up. He got up off the couch and Paul wrapped his arms around his waist, slowly undoing the fly of John’s pants before pulling them down to his ankles, moving up to his shirt. He pulled it up, revealing John’s soft pudge of a tummy that he adored and kissed it, rubbing a delicate circle into the flesh. It groaned in response. 

The two men made their way to the bedroom, John with his arms wrapped around his body self consciously and Paul throwing his own clothes at the door. John stood in the middle of the room, completely naked except for his temporarily-white underwear, not knowing what to do. He was suddenly very nervous, not wanting to disappoint his lover in this newfound territory. Paul laid down on the bed, one arm nonchalantly curled behind his fluffy, raven black hair, the other sneaking down to his cock. 

“Whenever you’re ready~” he chirped. John put a hand to his stomach, pressing down and pushing out a bit of gas. And then some more, this one wetter, and leaving an uncomfortably warm, moist spot in his underwear. He pushed again, this one harder but shorter, and felt a small turtlehead begin to form. Grunting, he pushed again, feeling the back of his underwear tent out as a long turd crackled into it. His cheeks were red and cock hard, and he was almost shaking, a small and guttural grunt present as he tried against the resistance of his underwear. He heard Paul moan from the bed, a small but pleased moan; begging for more. Smiling, John squatted a bit, resting his arms on his knees and grunting loudly as he gave another hard push. Shit snaked out of him, and the tent in his underwear was now a wet lump hanging around his thighs. Paul’s hips bucked from the bed, and John shamelessly broke more wind, the sound amplified from the load he was wearing. Watery shit dripped through the fabric and down his thighs, a bit squirting onto the carpet when he grunted out another fart. Paul was damn near a climax, biting back moans to hear the wet noises John was making, eyes rolled into the back of his head because he knew if he took one last look at that mess he’d cum immediately, and he wanted to savor every last second of this. 

John dug his nails into his knees. He didn’t know what he ate but he was definitely eating it again for this shit-show. He crouched down father, sticking out his ass to not allow his no longer-tidy whities to fall any lower. He could tell Paul was close, and he could only hope he’d hurry it up so he could get some pleasure himself. Not that he wasn’t more aroused now that he’d ever been his entire life, but his erection was killing him as was the thought of Paul shitting all over himself while John watched. More farts led to another, softer log expanding out of his ass, until his overused make-shift diaper finally gave up, sliding messily down his legs and splattering onto the carpet. John stood still, his shit painted bubble-butt ass idly leaking drops of liquid shit onto the mess, and Paul made the most fantastically sexy noise John had ever heard as he bucked his hips once more, and John swore cum almost got on the ceiling. Just the sight and the sensations got John to the edge too, and he couldn’t wait for Paul to ride him down from his orgasmic high, and then help him clean the carpet.


End file.
